1. Field of the Invention
In general, the present invention relates to electrodes of welders, and in particular, the present invention relates to a system and method for monitoring alignment, pressure, and temperature of electrodes of a welder.
2. Description of the Related Art
Under current practices, technicians typically enter an industrial setting at a predetermined time and measure certain parameters of robotic welders such as electrode temperature, compression pressure, and alignment. These adjustments are usually done manually, and may have inaccuracies and inconsistencies due to human error. Moreover, because these routine monitoring events typically take place at set time intervals, if an electrode anomaly occurs after monitoring, there is no problem recognition until the next scheduled maintenance. It would therefore be desirable to have a system and method that accurately monitors the temperature, compression pressure, and alignment of electrodes of a welder on a regular basis and will alert a service technician immediately if an anomaly relating to the temperature, pressure, or alignment of the electrodes of the welder has occurred.